


Firelight Thirst

by pharloom



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, They’re very in love, sappy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharloom/pseuds/pharloom
Summary: “I hate hurting you.”“I keep telling you, it doesn’t hurt. It’s barely a pinch.”
Relationships: Odin Eidolon/Donald Duck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Firelight Thirst

“I know you’re thirsty.” 

Donald’s statement was direct, and it cut through the silence the two ducks had lapsed into. Odin didn’t bother confirming it, continuing to poke the dirt with his finger. The ducks sat shoulder to shoulder, although with their height difference it was technically shoulder to upper arm. A small fire flickered in front of them, the only source of light in the dark, nighttime forest. Donald was “tending” to the fire, which means he was poking at the ashes with a stick, and flicking embers out on the ground. He was the only one who needed it, after all. Only fair that he be the one to tend it. 

Donald glanced up and took notice of how the light cast ever changing shadows across Odin’s face, highlighting his shiny hair. The other duck stared absently at the flames, fighting against the screaming need in his body to  _ feed _ . Donald knew exactly what was going on in his friend’s mind from experience. They’d known each other for awhile now, and he could easily recognize the other’s tells. Odin had been denying himself for at least a few days. He had been starting to get really snappy lately, and his entire body tensed up if Donald so much as moved. 

“It’s okay, you know. I don’t mind.” Donald spoke up again, this time his eyes meeting the other duck’s.

Odin knew he really didn’t. Donald was such a selfless man, it put him in danger constantly, especially around himself. It was admirable in a hero, and ever so frustrating in a friend. This was not the first time he’d offered his own blood as a meal, and he sincerely doubted it would be the last. 

“But I do. You know I hate hurting you.” He replied, his resolve weakening. Donald’s pulse was racing under his skin, his supernatural ears easily picking up the sound. 

“I keep telling you, it doesn’t hurt. It’s barely a pinch.” Donald said, looking down to the side. He shuffled his feet together awkwardly, poking the fire with a renewed interest. 

The other man’s elevated heartbeat and blown pupils weren’t from fear, Odin realized with a start. He suddenly felt very foolish for not noticing this sooner. Those few hundred years of isolation did not help his social skills, but this was basic instinct, wasn’t it? 

If his heart could still beat, he was sure it’s pace would match Donald’s. His long black hair fell over his shoulders as he tipped his head back, considering. Odin’s eyes started to glow red as they were exposed to the moonlight more directly. 

“Do you like it, when I drink from you? Do you find it arousing, my dear Donald?” 

Subtlety be damned. 

After a few moments of silence, he started to regret asking. Before he could begin to backtrack, he heard Donald’s hoarsely whispered answer.

“Yes.” 

“Can I drink from you right now?” 

“Yes!” Donald hissed. That’s all he’s been wanting for the past week, all he’d been thinking about. He told Odin so.

His reaction was instantaneous. Odin was up and at Donald’s side in a second, hands reaching for him. 

“How could I keep you waiting any longer, then, for something you want so badly.” 

He received no resistance whatsoever as he pressed his beak to Donalds. The other duck hummed in surprise, and Odin was a bit taken aback at his own behavior. Kissing Donald wasn’t what he was going for, but in the heat of the moment it just seemed right. Thankfully, the smaller duck eagerly pressed back, hands grabbing fistfuls of his suit jacket. Taking this as encouragement, Odin cradled his face tenderly. Very occasionally the vampire forgot his own strength, but he was always gentle with Donald. So, so careful around his precious, fragile friend. 

Odin’s head started to become foggy. He realized Donald had started to moan quietly, and the sound reverberated up and down his spine. He broke the kiss as his fangs made themselves known, glinting in the firelight. He didn’t know why he suddenly kissed Donald, when all he’d asked permission for was to feed. Lust and blood hunger go hand in hand, he supposed. 

“It’s okay.” Donald murmured, breathing heavily. 

“If I hurt you or if you start to feel faint, tell me.” 

“I will, I will.” 

He forced himself to go slowly, as to not frighten Donald. Agonizingly, painfully slow. Hot breaths on his neck made Donald shiver, and when he finally felt the pressure of fangs on his feathers he willed himself to relax. He ran a hand encouragingly through Odin’s hair, pressing his head just a bit closer. He relished in Odin’s reaction, how he hesitated. It sparked warmth in his chest, and impatience in his body. 

Donald knew he needed this. He loved being able to provide it. It felt like one small way he could pay back his friend for everything he’d done for him. How Odin asked permission and had to be persuaded that it was alright was comforting. The way he treated Donald so delicately despite having seen how durable he was made him melt like putty in his hands. 

When his fangs finally penetrated his skin, swiftly and instantly, Donald let out a low, filthy moan. The past few times (very few.) he’d let Odin feed on him he had managed to hold it back. How much he liked it the first time was so surprising he’d tried to pull away, but now he felt if he did he would die if he ever stopped. 

Odin fed enthusiastically, and let a moan of enjoyment escape his throat as well. His blood was so sweet and earthy. It’s taste drove him mad, and his hands roamed over Donald’s body wildly with no certain destination in mind. All he could think was that he wanted  _ more, more— more _ of  _ this _ , of  _ Donald _ , of his blood, Odin’s body sang. 

“Odin,” Donald sighed his name like a prayer on his lips, subconsciously thrusting his hips. It felt so good, the hot sharp feeling of teeth, Odin’s body flush against his, blood still pumping fast from the kiss. Odin let out a low growl, pulling Donald directly into his lap, still latched on. 

“ **Odin.** ” Donald bucked into his lap again, brushing against Odin’s growing arousal. He hissed around Donald’s neck, gripping him tighter as he continued to rut against him. Donald was starting to get light headed, it amplified the heady feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to stop, but he also didn’t want to pass out. As his vision started to black out, Donald tapped Odin’s shoulder, and the vampire immediately retracted his teeth. 

“Are you alright?” Odin asked, tongue lathering over the puncture wounds in an attempt to ease the pain.

Donald nodded furiously, his hips stilling, hands gripping Odin’s shoulders to ground himself. 

“Yeah, sorry, I’m….gah.” Donald dropped his head, letting his forehead rest against Odin’s chest. His heart was beating erratically, his head swimming, Odin’s smell and warmth so close he could taste it. 

The taller man gave him a few moments to settle. Donald, his Donald, so generous, always eager. He felt significantly better, his head clearer than it had been in weeks, the screaming to feed subsided. It was wonderful, but the longer Donald stayed quiet, the more uncertainty flared up. He wasn’t moving, just breathing steadily. What was next? His lust had not worn off, his erection still straining in his slacks, the high from the feed would not wear off so easily.

“Donald?” 

“We can’t. We…this won’t work. I have to leave, you know I do...I…”

Odin gently put his hand under Donald’s chin, raising his beak to force him to look in his eyes.

“We have this time now. I love you.”

Donald’s breath hitched.

“Let me show you, let me repay you for all you do for me,” Odin leaned in closer. “Let me kiss you,” He pressed a kiss to Donald’s neck, “Let me touch you,” He ran his hands down his sides, “Let me…”

Donald quivered. 

He unzipped his slacks and pulled his weeping cock out, then he did the same for Donald’s. Odin took both of them in his hand and pumped slowly, and Donald let out a keening whine. It was one of the most beautiful sounds Odin had ever heard. Immediately, he sped up, his hand moving faster in a messy rhythm, both of them too far gone, wanting to hear more delicious sounds. 

“Ah, Odin,  _ Odin _ , ah, please,  _ please please please pl _ -“ Donald babbled, his words coming out in between labored panting breaths, his head thrown back, his arms around Odin’s neck, the most beautiful he had ever been. 

The face he made when he came was an expression Odin was sure no artist could ever properly capture. He was so busy looking at his lover his own orgasm took him by surprise, his eyes forced shut as he rode out the pleasure, saying his name like a mantra.

His fangs bit into Donald one last time. 

Not to feed, but to make a mark.

**_This is mine._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anything to say for myself. I took my Time with this one I hope y’all like it.


End file.
